Master, Apprentice, Lessons
by Teddy1008
Summary: What if Balthazar Blake hadn't gotten trapped in the urn? What if Dave accidentally freed Maxim Horvath, but Horvath ran off instead of fighting? What if Dave was an orphan and Balthazar took him under his wing? What if Balthazar took Dave to his home and trained him for the Final Battle? What would happen then? WARNING: Corporal Punishment in story
1. Chapter 1

**Anything you recognize from Sorcerer's Apprentice does not belong to me**

**Chapter One**

**Warning: This story will contain spanking and spoilers for the movie**

**Author's note: This is my first SORCERER'S APPRENTICE fic, but not my first fanfiction fic. I've written some for Harry Potter and Star Wars, but never one about the Sorcerer's Apprentice until now. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>David "Dave" Stutler was a typical ten year old on a field trip with his classmates. He had a massive crush on Becky, a girl in his class who was always kind to him. But of course he would never admit that except to his closest friend. As his teacher was talking about safety on the roads, he tugged out a note out of his bag, scribbled down, <em>Check one. I would like to be David's friend - boyfriend.<em>

Becky smiled at him and jotted down something before sticking it onto the place she was sitting on and hurried off with the group as they stood up. David ran toward the note and was about to pick it up when the wind blew it away. "Hey!" he shouted, and began to run after him, ignoring the yells of his friend. A man on a bike rolled over it and the note stuck to the tire. Dave chased after it desperately. He had to know what Becky had written.

"No! Lady!" he shouted as a lady walking her dog unstuck it from her dog's paw and tossed it away. Dave scrambled after it, panting. It blew toward a store and he read, "Arcana Cabana." The note was stuck to the small opening where the mail was sent through. Dave grabbed it when it blew into the shop. With a sigh, he opened the door and shuffled inside.

There were dusty and old stuff that looked like they were hundreds and hundreds of years old were in the store. He eyed an old antique and scratched at it, trying to wipe the dust off but it had hardened and rusted. He picked it up, curious, when it fell to the ground. A plate clattered to the ground, then a skull. Dave scrambled back and knocked over another old antique when hands stopped it.

The man had shoulder-length dark brown hair and blue eyes that were tinged with a bit of green. He eyed Dave, then said softly, "The second emperor of the ...(not sure what he said, sorry) locked his least favourite wife in this urn. For ten years. To the day, they say you open it up, the same thing will happen to you."

Dave wasn't sure if he was scolding him or not, but he stammered, "I-I'm sorry. I'm looking for this note. Have you seen it? It blew into your store."

"A note?"

"It blew into your store," Dave repeated. "It-it was just a ... a coi-"

"Coincidence?" the man said in his soft tone.

Dave nodded. "Yeah. It was just a coincidence."

The man turned around, his trench coat flapping as he did so. "I have something I'd like to show you, Dave."

"How'd you know my name was Dave?" Dave asked.

"Because I can read minds!" The man turned around and Dave started. It was the first time he had seen this stranger raise his voice. The man raised and eyebrow, then said, "It's on your backpack."

Dave spun and spun, trying to see if he had a nametag on his bag. The man strode away and said, "Come over here, Dave."

Dave stopped and walked over slowly. The man set a box in front of him and opened it. It revealed a small silver dragon. Dave eyed it curiously. "This is very special. And if it likes you, you may keep it."

Dave hesitated, then stuttered, "I'd better not. My teacher said I couldn't be gone for long. She knows I'm here." He tried to give his most casual shrug.

"You're a bad liar, Dave," the man said, his eyebrow quirking and he gave a slight nod. "That's good."

"Uh ..." Dave turned and quickly headed toward the door, only for them to creak and shut. "Oh, boy," he whimpered, then turned around and headed back. He took the dragon from the man's palm and placed it on his own. It remained frozen for a few moments, then shook its head and flapped its wings. Dave started, eyes widening. The dragon scrambled across to his right index finger and coiled its tail around his finger, tucked its head and wings in, then froze once more. It was a dragon ring.

Dave stared at it, not noticing that the man drew in a deep breath. "No way," he whispered.

"I have been searching ..." The man said, walking slowly around the counter separating them. "A very long time. Magically, here you are. That ring on your finger means something to you. It means you're going to be a very important sorcerer one day." He paused, eyed Dave, then continued. "And your first lesson begins right now, with your very own Encantus." His voice grew a tiny bit sterner, and said, "Do not move, do not touch anything."

The man gave him a stern look before heading off somewhere, his trench coat flapping behind him as he rushed down some stairs. Dave, now bored, began to look at the dragon ring around his finger. He moved it a bit to the right, wondering if it would flap its wings again. There was a thumping sound and bits of the wall broke off. Dave frowned and jerked it again. The wall burst and out rolled something that looked similar to a Chinese nesting doll. Frowning, he picked it up when it rippled. He dropped it and it cracked open. A bug came out, then hundreds and hundreds of more. Dave shuddered and scrambled back, breathing harsh. They morphed into a man, a tall man with a round face and big eyes.

"Ah," the man sneered. He eyed Dave, then saw the ring on his hand and chortled. "Ah, this should be good! It seems Balthazar has finally found the one." He grinned in an evil way then sneered, "I will see you soon, Prime Merlinian." And he vanished, going straight through the ceiling.

Dave gasped when footsteps were heard. The owner of the shop clumped up the stairs, looking extremely anxious. "What happened to don't touch anything?" he growled out.

"I didn't mean to!" Dave protested. "There was a man ... he called me a Prime Merlinian, and went straight through the ceiling!"

The man closed his eyes, then said, "The world is in terrible danger." He put his hands on Dave's shoulders. "Dave, you're a sorcerer. You have the blood of Merlin running through your veins, you're a descendant of him. He gave me that very ring around your finger. And now it is my job to train you and get you ready for the final battle."

"The what?" Dave said, frowning.

The man ignored his confusion and continued. "I am Balthazar Blake, sorcerer of the 777 degree. And you, David, are my apprentice."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter One<strong>

**Please review for me! They make me happy and I update faster! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Anything you recognize from Sorcerer's Apprentice does not belong to me!**

**Author's Note: Enjoy, and please review for me!**

**WARNING: Spanking and spoilers for the movie**

* * *

><p>"All right, Dave, that's enough training for today," Balthazar decided.<p>

Dave was sweating and nodded in agreement. Balthazar smiled at him. "Go and take a shower, then rest for a bit. Magic tires new sorcerers quickly."

"Yes, Balthazar," Dave said. He hurried up to his bedroom. They had set up a training area in Balthazar's underground surprisingly big quarters. It had been three days since Balthazar began to train Dave. Dave took a shower and then came out and flopped down on his bed. He closed his eyes in content and thought about his day.

**FLASHBACK**

_"This is my quarters," Balthazar said, showing Dave around. "Living here and training to become a sorcerer is very important, and we have to be careful. It could get difficult if people who aren't sorcerers find out."_

_"Yeah," Dave replied, glancing around._

_Balthazar patted the spot beside him on the couch. _

_"Come here, Dave. We need to set up some rules."_

_"Rules?" Dave sat down, eyeing Balathazar a bit warily this time. He could remember all the times he had gotten into trouble because he hadn't followed the rules._

_Balthazar nodded and offered him some tea and biscuits. Dave accepted politely, thanking him. Balthazar took a sip of his own tea, then said, "The rules here are quite simple. Number one, do not put yourself in danger. Now, I know this can be a bit confusing since you're training to help me defeat evil, but let me explain." Balthazar waited until Dave nodded and then he continued. "Putting yourself in danger will most likely occur, since we will be fighting after your training, but disobeying me deliberately and doing something dangerous will earn you some punishment. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes, sir," Dave replied, nibbling on his biscuit._

_Balthazar gave a nod. "Number two, you do not lie. You will be completely honest to me and if I find that you have lied, then I'll make sure you regret it. And number three, the final rule: you are respectful. Not only to me, but to yourself, and others, as well as some other things as well."_

_"Yes, sir. Erm ... what exactly will the punishments be?" Dave asked._

_Balthazar smiled. "Number one will earn you a spanking with my hand on your bare bottom. If the misdeed is very severe, then I will use an implement, but nothing that will leave marks on you. Number two will earn you a spanking and a mouth-washing. You will most likely get a warning from me for number three. Groundings and loss of privileges might also be included in some punishments as well. You understand everything, Dave?"_

_"Yes," Dave replied._

**FLASHBACK END**

Dave smiled. He had to admit, it felt nice to have someone care after living alone for six years.

* * *

><p>"Go and stand in the corner!"<p>

Dave crossed his arms and glared back defiantly. A week and five days had passed since he trained under Balthazar, and he had already gotten into trouble. "No, I won't!" Dave shot back. He had snuck out after curfew (which was 8 PM) to go to the park and sit at the bench while eating a hot dog when Balthazar had caught him. And he had specifically ordered Dave to stay inside, for it could be dangerous.

And what was even worse was that before Balthazar had found him Dave had tripped and fell into a puddle of mud. It had been a trap and he had begun to sink. It was a trap to kill him. Dave had seen the figure of Horvath disappear after sneering at Dave's stupidity. Then, just when his head had been about to disappear Balthazar had found him and rescued him. Balthazar had allowed him to take a shower and change into new clothes before ordering him to the corner.

Now, Dave thought it was highly unfair to punish him. How was he supposed to know Horvath would attack him? "You can't make me go to the corner!" Dave spat rebelliously. Balthazar's eyes flashed dangerously.

"If your nose isn't in the corner by the time I count to three, you will be in even deeper trouble. One."

Dave glared at him defiantly. "I won't!" he growled.

"Two."

Dave gritted his teeth and stood still, though his mind was screaming at him to run to the corner.

"Thr-"

Dave turned and dashed into the corner and stared at the two walls meeting. "Good." Balthazar inwardly sighed with relief. He wasn't looking forward to punishing Dave. He needed to calm himself. He wouldn't punish the boy in such a rage. "You had better be standing there when I come back." With those words, Balthazar turned and walked off before plopping down on the couch.

Dave was silently kicking himself for being so stupid. He felt tears leak out of his eyes and brushed them away angrily. _Stupid! _he scolded himself. _Now you've made him madder! _He scuffed his feet, then turned around slowly before he recalled Balthazar's words. _You had better be standing there when I come back. _The words echoed in his mind and slowly he turned back around to face the corner.

Twenty minutes later Balthazar stepped into the room and found Dave still facing the corner. "Front and center, Dave."

Dave slowly turned around. He found Balthazar sitting at an armless chair and he swallowed before shuffling forward. He stood uneasily in front of his master, who stared at him sternly. "What in the world were you thinking, young man?" A lump grew in Dave's throat and he just shook his head and shrugged silently. "A shrug isn't an answer," Balthazar said sternly.

Dave bit his lip, then murmured, "I just wanted to go and sit at the park."

Balthazar made a sound that was filled with disapproval. "Do you know what's going to happen now?"

"You're going to spank me?" Dave said in a small voice.

Balthazar nodded. "Pull down your trousers and pants, then over my knee."

Dave quickly did as he was told, his face flushing as he bent over, humiliated. "Are you ... are you going to use an implement?" he asked in a strained voice as Balthazar rolled his shirt up to expose the top of his bottom even more.

Balthazar considered that. Then he shook his head. "No, I'm not. But only because this is your first spanking. Should you ever pull a stunt like this again, I will use a hairbrush."

"Yes, sir," Dave mumbled.

Balthazar brought his hand down firmly. Dave bit back a yelp at the sting and instead gripped Balthazar's leg tightly. Balthazar's hand fell and rose, then fell and rose again. Dave bit his lip, determined not cry. Balthazar covered his bottom, though he left the sit spots and thighs for later. When the hand covered a previous place he had smacked, Dave finally felt a tear drop to the ground and his shoulders began to shake.

Balthazar noted that Dave had finally allowed himself to cry and landed a particularly hard swat on the place where his bottom met the thigh before asking, "What is this spanking for, Dave?"

Dave gulped back sobs as Balthazar's hand aimed for the sit spots and thighs. "For ... for p ... putting myself ... in ... in ... danger!" he choked out.

"And?" Balthazar asked sternly, not lessening the swats at all.

A sob escaped Dave's mouth and he choked out in a strained voice, "D-d-disobeying you."

"Correct." Balthazar let his hand fall onto Dave's thigh and the boy cried out before breaking down and beginning to sob. "Do you know how worried I was? Do you realize how close you were to death?" Balthazar let the words sink in as he continued to spank. "I am very disappointed in you, young man."

Dave twisted, crying out, but Balthazar merely held him firmly. "S-sorry!" he sobbed.

"And what are you sorry for?"

"For ... for ... Owww! For putting myself in danger and disobeying you! So ... so sorry!" Dave wailed.

"Will you ever do it again?" Balthazar raised his right leg to expose the sit spots even more before bringing his hand down with crisp smacks.

"N-NOOOO!" Dave howled. "Promise! I'll ... I'll be ... g ... good!"

Balthazar nodded, then landed a last five for good measure before hugging the boy and cradling him. Dave flung his arms around Balthazar, sobbing. Balthazar rubbed circles on his back until Dave's sobs turned into sniffles and hiccoughs. "We won't have to go through that again, hmmm?" Balthazar murmured.

Dave shook his head drowsily. "N-no."

"Sleep, Dave." Balthazar placed the boy in his bed on his stomach and pulled up the chair beside the bed. "I'll stay until you fall asleep."

"Mmm." Dave's eyes closed, knowing that he was cared for and loved.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Two<strong>

**Author's Note: Please, please, please review!**


End file.
